


As Good As You Imagined

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Older Castiel, Rimming, Top Cas, Twink Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: “So full,” Dean mutters, breath short, and he presses back against Castiel’s body urgently.  “Fuck, Cas.  Fuck me.  Please.”“Yeah,” Castiel agrees.  And he does.





	

“Tickles,” Dean mumbles into the sheet, knuckles curling around the edge of his pillow as he squirms away from Castiel’s ministrations.  He hears a dark chuckle behind him, warm breaths puffing against the cleft of his ass as Cas’s arms lock around Dean’s slender hips and pull him closer.  His beard scratches against Dean’s thighs as he moves in closer, tongue darting out to flick at the young man’s rim.  He jerks again at the sensation, but Cas’s strong arms force him to stay put.

“You need to relax, Dean.”  He instructs calmly, tongue darting out again to press up against Dean’s hole.  His breath hitches, rim fluttering at the contact, and he whines softly into the pillow.

“I’m tryin’, Cas.  ‘S kinda hard to relax when you keep doing _that_ , though.”

“Are you asking me to stop?” Castiel asks, his tone almost condescending as he lets his tongue sweep over Dean’s rim again, broad strokes making his muscles twitch involuntarily.  Dean groans in response, hips pushing backward, urging Castiel on.  He dives in, tongue probing deeper now and pushing inside Dean’s tight hole.  Dean mewls, and Castiel chuckles darkly.

“Bastard,” Dean mutters petulantly, and Castiel nips at his sensitive skin in response, fingers digging into his sides and leaving finger-shaped bruises.  His tongue pushes deeper, swirling around the sensitive skin of Dean’s perineum only to dip back inside moments later, and the room is quickly filled with the chorus of Dean’s moans.  Castiel eats like a starving man, slicking Dean’s ass with his tongue, getting him ready for his fat cock.  Dean has never felt anything this good before; never experienced anything so raunchy, and he moans and writhes with the new sensations, begging Castiel for _more more more_.

“You sound wonderful, Dean,” Castiel breathes against his thighs, fingers pressing at Dean’s hole and slipping in easily, sinking deep along with his tongue.  Dean can only moan brokenly, ass lifting into the air as his cock throbs.  “I could listen to your moans all day,” he continues, dragging his tongue along Dean’s rim slowly and teasingly, crooking his finger inside so that it brushes Dean’s prostate.  He sobs in pleasure.

“Cas, _please_!” He cries.  Castiel chuckles and moves his finger again, pushing in and out as he drapes his body over Dean’s back, rocking them forward as he reaches for the nightstand.  He slides the drawer open and retrieves the lube, popping the car with his teeth and drizzling a generous portion down Dean’s crack.  The young man shivers, and Castiel presses warm kisses to the small of his back.

“I’ll give you what you need, don’t worry.  I’ll make this so good for you.”

“I want you to—” Dean gasps, his entire body trembling as Cas slips a second finger inside, probing deeper and stroking his prostate more firmly.  He whines, pressing his forehead into his pillow to muffle his cries. 

“What do you want from me, Dean?” Castiel’s voice is quiet, his breath short, and Dean is pleased to know that he’s not the only one being affected right now.  He groans, cock pulsing between his legs, and grips his pillow tighter.  Cas is still moving his fingers inside Dean’s ass with deliberate slowness, letting the lube ease the way and stretch him wide.  Stretch him for Castiel’s thick, uncut cock later. 

He swallows thickly, a moan stuck in his throat as he croaks, “I want you to wreck me for all other men.  Wreck me with that— that big cock of yours.”

His cheeks burn with shame and embarrassment, but when he hears Cas’s choked-off moan behind him he smiles, flexing his hips back and fucking himself onto Castiel’s thick fingers.  He feels so full already, with only two fingers in, and he wonders just how full he’s going to feel with Cas’s cock inside of him.  Cas is… he’s huge.  Eight-inches-long and three-inches-thick, kind of huge. He’s going to split Dean open with his cock.

“Fuck, Dean,” Castiel gasps as he slips a third finger in, stretching Dean’s ass open with ease.  He squeezes more lube out, letting it drip its way down Dean’s crack and into his fluttering hole.  He flexes around Cas’s fingers, groaning when the older man brushes his prostate again, and buries his face in the pillows.  He can feel Cas shuffling behind him, getting ready to spear him with his cock.  His own dick plumps up and begins to drip in anticipation, precum smearing the sheets beneath his body.  Cas moans.

“You look so beautiful, Dean.  I wish you could see how sexy you are right now.” His fingers slip from Dean’s ass, and the young man turns to watch as Cas slicks his own cock up with an ample amount of lube.  Then he drapes himself over Dean’s back, pressing the head of his cock to Dean’s fluttering hole and peppering his back with kisses.  Dean squirms, fingers gripping the sheets closer to his body.

“Tell me you’re ready, Dean,” Castiel whispers, his voice wrecked, and Dean swallows.  He eases his hips back, feeling the head of Cas’s cock press more firmly against his hole, and he moans.

“Ready,” he grinds out.  Cas’s hands come down to steady his hips, holding him still as he pushes forward slow and steady.  The head of his cock enters Dean with a pop, tight muscles contracting around the tip of Cas’s thick cock.  They both groan in unison, the air thick around them with the smell of sex and sweat.  Castiel mouths wetly at Dean’s shoulder blades, breath coming in harsh pants.

“ _Dean_ ,” he groans.  Dean reaches back blindly, pawing at Cas’s shoulders and chest before he grasps a handful of Castiel’s hair.  He turns his head and drags him forward for a sloppy kiss, plunging Castiel’s entire body forward and sinking the older man deeper into his ass.  He groans into Cas’s mouth, body trembling.  Castiel kisses him frantically, rolling his hips slowly, and pushes his tongue into Dean’s mouth.  Dean lets him in gratefully, making lewd noises as they grind and kiss.

“So full,” Dean mutters, breath short, and he presses back against Castiel’s body urgently.  “ _Fuck_ , Cas.  Fuck me.   _Please._ ”

“Yeah,” Castiel agrees, cock pulsing inside Dean’s ass as he begins to move, balls slapping Dean’s ass and he rocks forward.  He squeezes his eyes shut, gasping in pleasure as he begins to thrust in and out.  Dean is so tight around him, squeezing him like a vice, and he knows that he won’t last long.  He groans, mouthing at Dean’s shoulder again, and quickens his pace.

The bed creaks as they move together, Castiel’s thrusts becoming deeper and harsher with each push forward.  He finds Dean’s prostate, slamming forward a few times as Dean sings his name.  He groans, gritting his teeth and pressing forward more urgently, breath coming in gasps.

“I’m going to come,” he warns, voice wrecked, as his cock pulses inside of Dean’s ass.  The young man whines, ass clenching around Castiel, and he curses under his breath as his hands move between Dean’s legs.  He finds Dean’s cock, hard and leaking, and tugs at it roughly.  Dean cries out, arms trembling as he tries to keep himself up, his belly tightening as every pull brings him closer to ecstasy.

“Oh Cas, oh Cas, oh _Cas_ …” Dean cries out, throwing his head back and moaning as he comes in great spurts all over Castiel’s hand, coating his fingers in white.  He humps Castiel’s fist and fucks himself back onto the older man’s cock, moaning in pleasure as he rides his orgasm to its peak.  Castiel quickens his pace, cock throbbing as he feels Dean tightening around him, and he knows that he’s so close, so close…

Dean is whining pitifully beneath him, the boy’s body gone limp and soft as he comes down from his orgasm.  His cock is soft and sticky in Castiel’s hand, but he continues to tug at the oversensitive flesh, listening to Dean’s pitiful cries as his own cock throbs inside of the boy’s tight ass.  He groans, long and low as he finally reaches his peak, cum flooding Dean’s ass and splashing his insides.  There’s so much of it that even as Castiel slips his soft cock from Dean’s hole, cum drips out in a steady stream.

Dean is pliable and warm in Castiel’s arm, happy and sated after his orgasm.  Castiel peppers the back of his neck in kisses, rubbing his hand over Dean’s toned chest and soft belly.  Dean hums contentedly, eyes fluttering closed as he smiles.

“Was it as good as you imagined, Dean?” Castiel asks, voice soft and full of affection.  Dean chuckles, a wide smile spreading over his lips as he turns to kiss the older man softly.

“I think your beard’s left me with a rash between my thighs,” he mumbles, wiggling his hips to make an affect.  Castiel laughs, pressing forward to kiss Dean’s lips again and dragging his body closer.  Pressed up against each other, he wraps his arms around Dean’s sweaty body and presses his nose against Dean’s neck.

“Good.  Maybe you’ll remember who you belong to, now,” he teases, voice pitched deep and rough.  Dean laughs, reaching up to thumb at Cas’s scruffy cheek and smiling.

“Whatever you say, Chuck Norris.  Just keep fuckin’ me like you did tonight and I think I’ll remember plenty good who exactly I belong to.”

Castiel’s smile could light up the room.  “Will do.”


End file.
